A New Hope
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: Another enemy has presented itself, becoming a great threat to all the Hidden Villages. As the Kage's predict on the matter at hand, it's time for the younger generation to step up! Currently Accepting OC's
1. OC Form

**Summary:** Another enemy has presented itself, becoming a greater threat than the Hokage had expected. With the efforts of all the Jounin and ANBU combined is not enough to suppress this evil, the Hokage has taken the situation into her own hands to settle the last blow. For she has called upon the younger generation of the village to work together in order to protect this great nation.

* * *

**Username: **[Because we may forget who sends this OC in -.- So type your Penname here please]

**Full Name:** [First, Middle (if they have one) and Last]

**Name:** [Name they mainly go by. It could be a nickname if you want or just their first Name]

**Gender:** [Female/Male]

**Age:** [13-19]

**Rank:** [Genin / Chuunin]

**Sexual Orientation:** [Straight, Gay or Bisexual]

**Birthday:** [Put Month and Day please]

**Team: **[Team time! Each team consists of three additional members. Choose one Team from these: Team Sasuke, Team Sakura and Team Naruto. (Later on in the story there will be additional Teams, so don't worry about not getting an OC in these Teams.)]

**-Description-**

**Physical:** [Hair: Length, texture (Ex: Shining, smooth, tangled, Ect...), color. Face: Shape (Ex: Heart shaped, Muscular, Ect...), Ect... Eye: Color, Shape (Ex: Big and happy, Fine and serious, Ect...) Skin: Color (Ex: Creamy tan, pale white, bronze tan, dark, Ect…) Body: Structure (Ex: Hour-Glass, Built, Fairly Toned, Childish, Ect...) Height: (Give in feet & inches, please?) Other: (Scars, birthmarks, Ect...) {You don't have to follow this format, just make everything flow together so that we can picture it good =D We like it best when it's put all together and not by parts ;D}]

**Clothing:** [More aspect, more of a chance your OC will be picked.]

**Accessories: [**Be descriptive, these are like any weapons, pouches, or even the forehead protector. (You have option of a crimson, white, black, navy blue, or purple)**]**

**Every Day Wear: **[This is your OC's every day wear; what they always wear i.e. During missions, around the village, during training, ect.]

**Sleep Wear: [**More of what your OC wears to sleep.**]**

**Swim/Bathe Wear: [**This is what your OC will wear when they are bathing in a hot springs or may go swimming. :D**]**

**Winter Wear: [**If you only want a cape let us know what color otherwise be descriptive on your winter clothes. ;D**]**

**-Personality-**

**Overall Act:** [How does your OC act around all people? Shy and friendly? Aggravated and snobby? Are they a pervert towards the opposite sex? Are they a respectful pervert? Are they talkative whether their fighting or not? Do they have a small vocabulary? Ect?... Be detail please! We want a good picture in our mind when we read this. This should be at least three paragraphs long or more, which would be great!]

**Act towards Love Interest:** [How does your OC react towards them? Do they shutter? Become flushed? Frozen and can't speak? When their Love interest talks to them, do they automatically agree with them or disagree? Do they ignore them but listen to everything they say?...Please don't only answer these questions, there just here to just the idea flow, not for you to merely answer them alone. Think of more and list them in! Also, if you happen to like a certain OC and want your OC to be with them, than feel free to PM/review us! Another thing age limit for more above a crush is 15 years, just for the relationship purposes.]

**-Info-**

**Background Story:** [Detail my friends. –We're looking for two (three-six sentence in each) to four paragraphs for their History. If you can put more, then that almost grantees a spot! But don't put useless info please? List out their lives until the present so that we can get a good picture on how it should be.]

**Likes:** [List three main ones]

**Favorites:** [This will be a more specific type of their Likes -List three main ones]

**Dislikes:** [List three main ones]

**Fears:** [_ONE_ or _TWO_ fears are needed. -Do they fear the light? Or the dark? Maybe being around other people they don't know? How did this become? Ect...]

**Talents:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting]

**Strengths:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting]

**Weakness:** [Try putting things that deal with and without fighting and don't forget to put down something they with overcome and 'pass' over - meaning it'll no longer be a weakness]

**Unique Quirks:** [Habit? Well put it down!]

**Clan: **[Their Clan Name, what their Clan does for the community.]

**Kekkei Genkai (Optional):** [Bloodline inheritance. Explain how it's used and works.]

**OC's Elements: **[Each OC has a limit to TWO Elements. Note that the TWO Elements must be able fuse.]

**Jutsu's: **[Also include Jutsu's your OC will learn while they are on their team, list at least three Jutsu's but don't go overboard. Also be very detailed with each Jutsu, as in does your OC Kekkei Genkai change in appearance when using a certain Jutsu or anything along that nature.]

**Fighting Style:** [Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, also if you have more than one than describe.]

**Flaw in Jutsu:** [There has got to more than _TWO_ flaws, minimum.]

**Extra:** [Anything that does not follow the other's above]

* * *

**A/N:** First off, we apologize for not proceeding with our other OC story of Naruto due to an inconvenience within our family's affairs and other problems that kept arising. Also we were unable to continue with the story for many occurrences kept happening to where we just couldn't go with the story.

For this story, only ONE OC per a person and please note that this story is not first-come-first-serve but your OC will be reviewed to see if they qualify for the spot given. Make sure to read our first chapter before submitting your OC, Thanks!

And have no fear for our inspiration for this story is off the charts XD So updates may vary but expect them nevertheless.

* * *

**~RoseKat and SkyVic**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ We do not own the characters of Naruto nor the other OC's, other than our own and the plot!_

_**Naruto: A New Hope**_

_**New Threat From Beyond the Border  
**_

* * *

"NARUTO, STAY BACK!" Kakashi yelled whilst dodging a kunai inches away from his face.

Absent-mindedly, Naruto sprinted past a couple of the Jounins already in their own battles, focused on the main attraction. He leapt into the air as his voice yelled out, "I GOT HIM!" He formed his hands creating a single shadow clone, "Rasengan!" He told himself as their hands were moving in one single fluid motion when suddenly a fireball hit the shadow clone in the back.

The clone disappeared, leaving the real Naruto to land onto one of the forest trees, "Damn… Where did that come from?" The blonde looked around to see where the attacker was but there were far too many to tell. "Damn…"

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled from below as she knocked out her attacker, "Are you a-alright?" Looking up, she smiled softly at him.

"Yeah - WATCH OUT!" Naruto jumped down before the fireball could hit Hinata. "Y-you ok?" He asked as he tried to hide the pain he just received from blocking the fireball.

"Yes…," her hands immediately covered her mouth in shock, "Y-y-your h-h-hurt!"

"I've been worse," he grinned, "Alright Hinata, I'm going for the leader, watch my back." He ran his thumb across his nose to wipe the blood away, instantly turning around to face yet another target.

"What's the matter little boy, didn't want your girlfriend hurt," a smirk slid across their face while their hands slid to their mouth sending another fireball towards the two.

Naruto dodged it, sprinting towards the man, while his hands in a fluid motion formed to create four shadow clones. Each one jumped, "NA- RU- TO!" Each clone yelled whilst lifting the man off the ground, a final rotating heel drop from Naruto himself created the final blow yelling, "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

Naruto's clones dissipated instantly; making sure his opponent was knocked out, he took off towards his next target, the main guy. "You will not touch the Hokage!"

"Naruto, NO!" Hinata yelled to deaf ears as an attacker came from behind, able to avoid the kunai, she yelled "BYAKUGAN!" Her battle began; being distracted she was unable to aid Naruto.

Kakashi avoided a few water style Jutsu's, copying them right back to the young woman, "Water Style: Tsunami Dragons Dance Jutsu!" A wave of water like dragons back fired against her's, passing through them slamming her into a tree. Kakashi took the chance to glance where Naruto had ended up, noticing that he had someone tailing him. _Too concentrated on the leader Naruto, _Kakashi thought as he narrowly avoided the enemy's Jutsu.

"Thought you had me? HA!" She yelled as she sprinted toward him, a singe of their kunai's collided in the heated battle.

"SHIKAMARU!" Kakashi yelled out, ducking from the shuriken thrown from the woman and backing up for distance.

"I know, ANBU's already on their way back to protect her, we just need to distract them a lit- damn." Shikamaru's shadow jutsu had just dissipated at that moment, and his attacker was already on his way to him. "Damn, too soon. CHOJI!"

Choji came flying out of a tree, using his expansion jutsu to crush the guy into the ground, "Ha!"

"Nice one, we need to get their leader soon, but this distraction needs to last a little longer. We can't handle any more of these guys; they just keep coming out of nowhere." Shikamaru said as he stood to look over the area, "Ino's too far away to help with the wounded over here, damn where's Naruto?"

"Shikamaru, over there," Choji was pointing in the direction to where the assaulters' kept appearing.

"Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru annoying commented, noticing there was a possible way to stop them but without Naruto the plan wouldn't work. "More time…"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled from midair, aiming at the leader while a sudden wave of air erupted around him.

Naruto was thrown into a rock on the ground, gritting his teeth, he quickly stood up, "ARGH!" He sprinted in an attempt to land a blow but was once again sent back into the rock.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is an honor to fight the famous nine tailed fox, might I get the pleasure of witnessing its power in action?" The caped male's mouth formed a most sinister grin, "Water Style: Wrath of the Dragon Jutsu." A tube of water shifting into a dragon slammed into Naruto as more erupted, pressuring him deeper into the rock. "Lightning Style: Storm of the Ages Jutsu," Suddenly the area darkened and bolts of lightning reverberated through the sky, striking the ground across the area. "Now, how will you escape this?"

"Damn… Naruto!" Shikamaru avoided a stray lightning bolt, "Dammit, Kakashi we need to get out of here!"

Kakashi sent the woman into a stray bolt, causing her to scream in pain, "We can't, not without Naruto!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed, pain laced within her voice.

Causing most of them to turn at the sight of Naruto, struck in the heart with a visible lance made of ice, shock covered his facial features by the pure pain.

"Naruto, seems I do get to see this fox of yours," his grin became wider as he noticed a red substance flowing from the blonde's body.

"No! Yamato can you-," Kakashi was cut off.

"I can't get to him, there's no way I can get to him fast enough." Yamato jumped down from above Kakashi.

Kakashi's fist clenched tightly, at the sight of the substance spreading, he instantly took off towards them. Unable to stop him, Yamato released a sigh then sprinted to the others to formulate a plan in order to save Naruto.

…

"Lady Tsunade, there has to be some way we can have the Genin learn medical Jutsu's?" Sakura asked the Hokage.

Tsunade exhaled while she looked out the window watching the students running around, "We just can't, our medical staff is scarce and to afford to have them teaching our students at such a young age already no… Sakura we need to mak-" She was cut off by the sudden appearance of the ANBU.

"My lady," one of them spoke as they all bowed to one knee, "There is a threat in the great forest beyond the east gate, we have been sent back for the protection of the village and of you my lady."

"What? Damn… this is too soon for another enemy to arise…" speaking mainly to herself.

"Shikamaru believes that they may be after you, but for the reason is still unknown. We ask that you take safe haven wi-," he was cut off.

"No! I will not hide! Argh…," she turned walking to her door, "Send a message that all ANBU are on high alert. Sakura…," she turned to the pinkette while opening her door, "Send word to all able Jounin's to aid in the protection of the north gate, and if anyone gets through know I will not be in a happy mood." She slammed the door, leaving her office.

"Yes My Lady," Sakura quietly spoke, sighing she turned and took off after the ANBU.

…

"Dammit Naruto!" Shikamaru commented as they came closer.

"Shikamaru, do you think you can get close enough to use your shadow jutsu," Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, noticing that the sky still hasn't cleared, he shook his head knowing that he needed to come up with a strategy to keep everyone alive while still being able to save Naruto. _What is his weakness? Where are his flaws?_

Naruto's skin began peeling away into the red substance, dissipating altogether, while the third tail formed. Too angered to control his emotions giving into the fox inside him, still partly himself using his increased agility, he made his move. Swiping and attacking, still not a single blow landing, _What's with this guy!_ His speed was faster than Naruto with the fox.

The man's stance shifted as his hands came together, opening instantly sending a wave of wind hitting Naruto's chest, sending him yards away. "Ha! Truly magnificent this fox is, but is it worth protecting your village, letting it take over your body like that?" He said as he slowly walked over to Naruto's limp body.

"Tch, I will protect the Hokage and everyone else in the village," Naruto tried to get up, his face shifting into a blackish color whilst his skin singed. Trying to stand, he was suddenly yanked off his feet, held by his shirt Naruto was unable to get free. The male then threw him into the ground. The man smirked, pulling his right arm back then in one swift motion, he sent his hand into Naruto's neck. Unable to breath, Naruto lost all conscience along with the fox, he lay lifeless, and scorched entirely.

Suddenly, Kakashi attacked the man from behind but stopped instantly; becoming distracted by the call of an eagle. It flew across the calling for something, being sidetracked Kakashi was unable to dodged the swift thrust to his gut. Knocked to the ground, he couldn't move, only able to watch as the guy evilly spoke. "Hm, luckily for you my master calls, till next we meet, I won't be so...what's the word… nice." A wave of water formed around the man then fell to the ground leaving nothing behind.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, sprinting forward, placing her hands above his body, and healed his wounds. "They're too great; he needs to be taken to the hospital…" Tears filled her eyes as she sensed his life draining from his body.

"I got him… Kakashi, you take care of the scene," Gai came up from behind them. Picking up Naruto's body, he took off back to the village with Ino and Hinata close behind him.

"Alright, Shikamaru, Choji, Yamato, let's see if we have any survivors." Kakashi stood up, brushing himself off then set off with the others to investigate the area.

…

"We need to get him there as fast as possible, but Ino you need to go back. You're our only skilled medical ninja out there," Gai said, tightening his grip on Naruto.

Ino's face cringed at the thought of leaving the blonde, "Alright Gai," she looked to Hinata, "Hinata please tell Sakura as soon as you get there."

Hinata nodded, and then Ino took off in the opposite direction to help the fallen. While the other two continued on their path to the village in hopes they aren't too late.

…

"Milady," Shizune walked into the Hokage's office, "We've received word that the enemy has escaped." She walked over to pour Tsunade hot tea.

"Hm…," Tsunade took a sip, then set the cup down before sighing, "This might pose as a problem, if we can't figure out what they are after then we will have to assume the worst…" She stood from her seat, slowly pacing to the window, "The future rests in Konaha's hands, in order to protect this great nation, I must allow the next generation to make their move."

…

"Sakura!" Hinata came sprinting from behind her, "Sakura…" she slowed to catch her breath.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Sakura placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Just breathe slowly," she kindly advised.

"Naruto's in trouble, his life is increasingly disappearing," tears spilled from her pearl hues, "We need to hurry Sakura, he needs you!"

Sakura held her hand over her mouth in shock, _No Naruto!_ They sprinted to the hospital in hopes they can make it in time to save the blonde.

…

"Naruto, I'm here," Sakura spoke softly as she pulled her hair back before placing her hands over his body.

As time passed, Sakura healed his insides slowly making sure to heal each muscle and veins correctly. _Naruto… what happened to you? Your insides are completely singed to the bone… _Sakura sighed as she kept working through the night.

"Sakura, how's he doing?" Kakashi walked in, "How bad is he?"

"Well his insides retained the most damage, but luckily whatever did this evaded his heart. Along with the foxes healing ability he is able to repair most of the damage, I can only do so much, and being able to extract the poison from his blood helped increase his heart rate. So he will be fine, all he needs is rest and lots of it." She said as she leaned back, wrapping Naruto's body in bandages.

"Good, that guy was no amateur, but Naruto was lucky he held his chakra from the final blow," Kakashi slid into one of the chairs beside the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked while sliding a new pillow under Naruto's head.

Kakashi sat back, lounging his legs onto the edge of the hospital bed and pulled out his paradise book to read. "That guy hid his final attack from us, holding back his final blow on Naruto. Watching carefully while he was distracted with him, I noticed him pulling a vial from his side when he slammed it into Naruto's neck. I couldn't get to him fast enough, that liquid seeped into Naruto's skin, and I became distracted which cost me my chance."

Sakura sat beside Naruto, looking at him, "Naruto you idiot…," she sighed and closed her eyes, allowing the dream realm to take her.

Kakashi looked over his book at the two, _T__hey may not be able to handle this new enemy alone but I trust in them to protect our village. They've learned so much from me, but now it's their turn to be the next new hope…_

…

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru walked in bowing before proceeding, "I'm here to report the battle."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork; she smiled in leaning back against her chair, and intertwining her fingers. "Shikamaru, you are one of the finest strategists this village has ever known I expect you found out what they are looking for?"

Shikamaru sighed, "No, I was unable to find their purpose, but I did find that they used some kind liquid powder substance on Naruto. It suppressed the nine tails along with almost eliminating him with it…" He ran his hand through his hair, "Though they have a leader, they weren't present during the battle but I assume that this guy might be a potential threat. If the one that Naruto fought was this rough I can't imagine what the main guy will do."

Tsunade sat quietly listening to Shikamaru give his report, turning her chair around, she looked up at the sky.

"It's possible Lady Tsunade; that we may not be able to handle this alone, so I think it's time to bring them out. Teaching these guys might be our only chance to withstand this and maybe," Shikamaru walked up to her desk laying a stack of papers down, "Just maybe with their strength along with our generation combined can contain and eliminate this threat."

Tsunade smiled, shifting in her chair, "Alright Shikamaru, your right," she turned around and began looking through all the information of the students ready to be part of a team. "I'll have a couple of teams formed by tomorrow, but Shikamaru you, Ino, and Choji need not assume that they have stopped for now. So your team will be on alert and investigation of the neighboring towns for any useful, also inform Neji, TenTen, and Lee that they too will be sent out immediately."

Shikamaru bowed, "Yes," he sighed, "Such a drag… but we'll be out as soon as possible." He turned, leaving the room, _Man this is such a drag… Why can't she send Kakashi or someone else more suited for this… _He lazily walked about the village in search for the rest of his teammates.

…

"Anko, I'm glad you were able to tear away for a minute," Tsunade said as she walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I trust you can handle telling him everything?"

Anko grinned with confidence, "He's no problem; I handle chums like him for breakfast!"

Tsunade smiled then let Anko be on her way.

_Hm, still I wonder why Lady Tsunade wants to release him a bit earlier than expected from his probation…_ Anko thought as she made her way to the prison, once she got there she walked down the pathway between the waters surrounding it.

"Halt!" An ANBU called out, "Name?"

"Anko Mitarashi, I'm here on orders by Lady Tsunade to release Sasuke Uchiha from his probation." She calmly stated, passing a scroll to the man.

He read it then moved aside letting the great iron doors to open, appearing from the darkness inside a tall, raven haired male slowly approached Anko.

"Sasuke," she spoke his name, but his attention was caught by the sky.

"Day, huh?… What does she want from me?" He asked very casually as if he knew the reason for his early release.

"Nothing, just time for you to earn back the respect of the elders and the Hokage. A gre-," Anko was immediately cut off by a most sinister of laughs.

"You expect me to believe there's no other reason for me to come out of the, what's a good word for where I was left in… oh yea darkness or that god forbidden chamber… Impossible…," a strangely evil grin spread across his face. "What can Naruto not handle that she needs me, to set things straight?" He tilted his head, watching Anko lose her nerve.

"You smart mouth brat," she was about to grab him and even choke the living daylights out of him but was able to restrain herself. _Lady Tsunade trusts me and I mustn't let him get to me. _She breathed out before speaking in a calmer tone, "You have your old apartment back along with money to start off, but you will have to be on call to Lady Tsunade's orders whenever you are needed. Understand?"

"Ah, I see, I'm her pet that's what it is… 'Tsk' Fine…" He took off into the village once he realized there was no more he could say to Anko.

She sighed, "Still has a very short attention span, always letting his anger control him. Too bad he didn't want to hear me say how to redeem himself, but he'll find out tomorrow. Ah bah! Oh well, time for some lunch."

…

'Tsk' Sasuke complained as he sat on the railing of his old apartment, _old memories… just reminders of the past… Damn idiot! _He thought as he walked through his home slamming the old Team Seven picture into the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. He laid upon his bed, finally sleeping in the comfort of his home in peace.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's that and hoped you liked the slightly change in the writing style. So feel free to review :)

Also, don't forget that we will be accepting only one OC pre a person and don't forget to not rush. Take your time, there's no need to speed write your OC ;D

(**Edit 10/4 -** _Chapter has been revamped as best I could. I apologize for the many mistakes that had taken place, I should've looked this over months ago. Hope it's easier to read and have a fitting flow._

* * *

**~RoseKat and Sky Vic**


End file.
